Benutzer:Qui-Ran Demera
Qui-Ran Demera – Jedimeister der alten Republik um 3700 BBY 350px Herkunft 150px |left| Max stammt aus einer kleinen Stadt namnes Kaufbeuren, die im südlichen Bayern liegt. Dort wurde er auch als Baby geboren(^^). Er wuchs allerdings bis zu seinem 21 Lebensjahr in einem kleinen Dorf auf, das einige Kilometer von seinem Geburtsort entfernt liegt. Durch das auf und ab in der Familiengeschichte der Lütgendorffs musste er im Jahr 2003 umziehen. Seitdem wohnte er dann bis 2007 in seinem Geburtsort, bis er - zwecks Studium - nach Wien zog, wo er bis heute mit Hauptwohnsitz lebt. Ritter-Orden 150px |left| Max gründete am 06.07.2006 einen modernen Ritterorden, der sich an den Idealen der Jedi orientiert, aber eingebettet in der realen Welt funktionieren soll. Sicher wird es viele geben, die diesen Vorstoß belächeln, aber man bedenke das Gute, das dahinter steht. Der Name unter dem der Orden existiert, lautet Der erste Orden oder Order of Hope. ::"Was bin ich für das Universum? Nicht viel mehr als ein Atom. Was bin ich für ein Atom? Nicht viel weniger als das Universum!" Die Charta :::"Unterschiede müssen nicht zu Widersprüchen zugespitzt werden, sie können auch zu Ergänzungen verbunden werden, die neue Lösungen ermöglichen." :::1. Alles ist eins, einzigartig ist alles :::Was bedeutet dies? Eigentlich genau den Grundsatz, den jedwede Weltreligion oder Philosophie in sich trägt: Wir alle sind eins, also der Teil eines großen ganzen. Dennoch sind wir individuell, jeder für sich. Das erschließt sich ganz von alleine, wenn man zuerst an das Universum denkt und dann sich selbst dazu in ein Verhältnis setzen zu wollen. Wenn wir uns dann unbedeutend und klein vorkommen, dann sollten wir unseren Körper mit einem Atom in Relation setzen... und schon passiert das Gegenteil. Alles ist eins, einzigartig ist alles... :::2. Die Würde obliegt jedem Wesen, sie verpflichtet es zudem :::Ja, in der Tat. Jedem einzelnen Lebewesen wohnt eine natürliche Würde inne, die es zu bewahren und anzuerkennen gilt. Gerade bei selbstdenkenden und intelligenten Wesen wie Menschen gilt aber zudem, dass er die Würde der anderen genau so hoch anzusiedeln hat wie die eigene. Man muß sich Würde nicht verdienen, aber man kann sie reduzieren. Nicht nur die eigene, auch die von anderen. Darum verpflichtet uns unsere Würde, uns auch dementsprechend zu verhalten. Brechen wir die eines anderen, verletzen wir unseren eigenen Anspruch darauf. :::3. Mann und Frau sind einander ebenbürtig, so wie alle Völker :::Eigentlich etwas selbstverständliches, dass durch diverse, politische oder religiöse Interessen völlig ausgehebelt wurde; zumindest in der westlichen Welt. Mann und Frau brauchen einander, so banal es klingt. Sei es nun freundschaftlich oder als Lebenspartner. Um dies noch verständlicher zu machen reicht es, in sich selbst hinein zu sehen. Jeder von uns hat sowohl eine weibliche als auch eine männliche Seite. Die ausgeglichensten Menschen sind jene, in denen sich diese Seiten die Waage halten. So wie Yin und Yang, wie die magischen Symbole „Kelch“ für das weibliche und „Winkel“ für das Männliche, die zusammen ein symmetrisches Hexagramm ergeben. Ohne dieses Gleichgewicht kippt die Waage stets ins Negative. :::4. Vernunft und Gefühl sind genauso wichtig :::Der Verstand ist nicht alles, Emotionalität ist nicht alles. Ein Politiker oder Wissenschaftler, der mit mathematischem Kalkül die menschliche Gesellschaft analysiert oder sich opportunistisch dem Staat unterstellt, unterliegt leicht der Gefahr, seine Menschlichkeit zu vergessen und das Recht des Individuums auf Leben und freie Entfaltung zu ignorieren. Ebenso schnell kann es zu Ungerechtigkeiten kommen, wenn Menschen aufgrund persönlicher Betroffenheit die Interessen anderer in den Schatten stellen und durch (vorübergehenden) Verlust der ratio anderen Menschen Leid zufügen. Allein die Mitte ist das Wahre. Jeder Mensch ist für sein Handeln selbst verantwortlich und sollte für die Folgen seines Handels geradestehen. Dies gilt für alle Lebensbereiche, gerade auch für die Wirtschaft, deren Vertreter zumeist nur an der Mehrung ihres Kapitals interessiert sind und persönliche Schicksale außen vor lassen, sowie für die Politik bis hinein ins familiäre Leben. :::"Es gibt zwei gefährliche Abwege: die Vernunft schlechthin abzulegen und außer der Vernunft nichts anzuerkennen." :::5. Der Glaube des Einzelnen ist frei! :::In den unterschiedlichsten Teilen der Erde gibt es verschiedenste Formen von Gottesverehrung und spiritueller Erfahrung. Es gibt unzählige Glaubensrichtungen, religiöse Gemeinschaften und Bücher, die vom Göttlichen zeugen. Wir lassen den Menschen ihren Glauben. Da man von solchen Dingen, die nicht beweisbar sind, nichts wissen kann und der Glauben eines Menschen in erster Linie von seiner Herkunft und seiner sozialen Einbindung in der Gesellschaft abhängt, selten aus eigener Überlegung, ist es das gute Recht jedes Einzelnen, das zu glauben, was er selbst für richtig hält. Gesandter des Ordens Im Order of Hope beschreitet Max den Weg des Delegatus. Dies ist der Weg des Diplomaten im Orden, und ähnlich wie bei den Jedi hat er die Pflicht, Konflikte zu entschärfen und Schülern beizubringen, wie man sich in Konfliktsituationen verhält und sich diplomatisch verhält. ::Definition der Ränge ---- :::Der Gesandte/ Delegatus: :::Der Ritter-Gesandte nimmt die Rolle des Diplomaten im Orden ein. Er ist es, der zu aussichtslose Konflikten gerufen wird, weil auf ihm die letzte Hoffnung aller Beteiligten ruht, den Konflikt ohne Blutvergießen oder andere böse Ausgänge zu lösen. :::Des weiteren ist diese Klasse im Orden diejenige, die sich am meisten der universellen"Macht", ihrer Erforschung und ihrer Ausübung verschrieben hat. Oft können Gesandte nicht so gut mit Waffen umgehen wie mit dem Wort und der Macht. Es gibt natürlich auch Ausnahmen und es ist auch gewünscht, dass diese Ritter ihre Kampfbegabungen ebenfalls trainieren. :::Der Wächter/ Mediocriter: :::Der Ritter-Wächter ist, die der Name schon sagt, jemand der Wache hält. Nicht nur außerhalb des Ordens achtet diese Klasse darauf, dass das Gleichgewicht gewahrt bleibt. Ebenso auch hinter den Mauern des Tempels sind sie es, die am ehesten helfen können, wenn ein Gesandter und ein Hüter im Streit liegen. Was Macht- und Kampfbegabung angeht, liegen die Talente des Wächters hier sehr ausgeglichen vor. Das Können in Schwertkampf und Macht hält sich die Waage. Sicherlich gibt es auch Wächter, deren Hang minimal zu einem der beiden Talente ist, aber deren Stärke ist es, sowohl die Gemüter von Diplomaten als auch die eines Kriegers zu hinterschauen. :::Der Hüter/ Custos: :::Die Ritter-Hüter kann man als Kriegerkaste des Ordens bezeichnen. Dies bedeutet nicht, dass sie kampflüstern wären, sie sind nur einfach diejenigen, welche meisterhaft mit dem Schwert umgehen können und sich vorzüglich aufs Kämpfen verstehen. Einen Konflikt durch einen gerechten Kampf zu lösen ist für sie eine sehr akzeptable Alternative. Sie bilden den genauen Kontrast zum Gesandten, dessen schärfste Waffe das Wort ist. Allerdings gilt das auch im Kampfgeschehen. Ein Gesandter kann einen Hüter höchstens durch geschicktes, defensives Kämpfen besiegen, selten jedoch offensiv, denn die Hüter sind die Meister auf dem Bereich des Kampfes. :::Selten sind Hüter, welche die philosophische Eigenschaft eines Gesandten haben, doch jene gibt es ebenfalls. Kampfstil 175px| left| Nur selten wird Max zum Schwert greifen: Das hat zum einen damit zu tun, dass er zu aller erst um eine friedliche Lösung des Konfliktes bemüht ist, zum zweiten aber ist seine Schwertkampfkunst nicht die beste, die es in den Reihen des Orden zu finden gibt. Ja, das trifft auch in der Realität zu. Er lernt selbst noch, was den Umgang mit dem Schwert angeht, ist aber bestrebt, sich darin zu schulen; Sowohl sein eigenes Können, als auch das seiner drei Schüler liegt ihm hierbei am Herzen. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn man weiß, wie man seine solche Waffe führen muss. Allerdings MUSS dabei immer auf den fachgerechten Umgang geachtet werden. Der Meister 145px |right| Max/ Qui-Ran hat im Orden insgesamt drei Schüler. Einer beschreitet den Weg des Mediocriter, sein Name ist Daniel, Ordensname Ni-El Brugg. Der zweite heißt Marius, Ordensname Juka Makulim, und beschreitet den Weg des Custos. Die dritte im Bunde, Brianna, beschreitet den Weg der Delegata. Allen dreien will Max/ Qui-Ran Stütze und Freund sein, wenn es darum geht, durchs Leben zu kommen. Der Schüler 155px| left| Max ist auch noch selbst Schüler. Im Fach Operngesang hat er selbst noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen, genau so auch auf den anderen Bereichen des künstlerischen Schaffens. Auch das Leben selbst lehrt noch so manches, das dem jungen Ritter des ersten Ordens die ein oder andere Aufgabe zu bewältigen gibt. Aber so soll es ja auch sein: Wenn wir nicht mehr lernen, wozu leben wir dann? :::::"Ein wirklicher Meister ist der, der es nicht als Schande empfindet, ein Schüler zu sein." Trilogie "Ehre der Jedi" 350px | left| Diese dreiteilige (bis jetzt) Romanreihe, die Max selbst geschrieben hat, erzählt die gesamte Geschichte von Qui-Ran Demera, Vendar Haya'Busa, True Candrell, Rigg Quaz und Lord Khyron, wobei dies nur einige der Charaktere sind, die in dieser Story vorkommen. Die Trilogie spielt 300 Jahre nach Malak und Revans Herrschaft und den mandalorianischen Kriegen, sowie den Jedi-Bürgerkriegen. Es ist eine unsichere Zeit, in der der Jedi-Orden immer noch geschwächt ist. Aus diesem Grund ist der Rat auf Coruscant sehr besorgt, als sich unschöne Ereignisse, wie das Verschwinden von Diplomaten, Wissenschaftlern und schlußendlich ganzer Planeten, häufen. Niemand weiß, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, und niemand glaubt, dass es irgend etwas mit den Sith zu tun haben könnte. Jeder, der nun glaubt, dass es auf das schon da gewesene, einfache Sith gegen Jedi hinaus läuft, wird eine große Überraschung erleben... (Mehr dazu in der Trilogie: "Die Ehre der Jedi") Kategorie:Benutzer